It is known that a personal hygiene device comprising an energy storage such as a rechargeable battery and a drive unit to which energy is supplied from the energy storage may be controlled such that the drive unit is reduced to zero speed once a low charging state of the rechargeable battery is determined.
It is an object of the present disclosure to provide a personal hygiene device that is improved over the known personal hygiene devices, in particular wherein the personal hygiene device is arranged to communicate a low energy storage level to a user in an easily comprehensible manner.